In recent years, home canning and freezing has been becoming increasingly popular. For one reason, such is a very practical and economical means for providing food for one or one's family. In addition, the quality, especially taste, is often much better with fruits and vegetables that have been home canned or frozen than those that may be purchased in the supermarket. This is true for various reasons, but one of the most significant is the fact that the individual can choose and select the quality and maturity of the fruits and vegetables that are going to be canned or frozen.
Probably home freezing is generally preferred over canning because it is generally less trouble and because the true taste of the product being frozen can be maintained quite well in a frozen environment. But even still, home freezing requires time and effort and there are certain problems and inconveniences involved.
One area that is of concern is in the area of filling and sealing the plastic freezer bags. Here it is desirable to have a bag holding device that will hold and support the freezer bag in an open position such that fruits, vegetables or whatever products are being frozen can easily be poured into the bag. In the past, there have been bag holders for holding plastic bags in an open position for easy filling. For example, one can see these in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,956 and 4,133,356.
But one particular problem that has continually been present in the area of sealing is that of achieving a good seal. In this regard, it is important in order to gain a strong and air tight seal that no material from the product being frozen be exposed or come in contact with the inside of the bag at the top portion thereof where the heat seal is applied. If such does occur, this will severely hamper the sealing process and will often result in less than a secure and air tight seal.